Nine Months Later
by writerchick13
Summary: the sequel to Concieving. Please read Concieving first! rated m for language and some graphic scenes. or maybe it's t? oh well, better safe than sorry! lilyXjames. R&R!


**Hey all! Here is another one shot for ya'll, It is a sequel to Conceiving. Please read that one first and review at the end! And so without further ado- the story.**

Nine months later

**Nine months later……**

"James I- can't- remember- your- middle- name- Potter! How dare you decide it was a good idea to get me pregnant!" Lily was lying on a hospital bed in St. Mungos, sweating like a pig and in a ton of pain.

James said nothing, he had learned in about the fifth month of the pregnancy that sometimes it is a good thing to say nothing at all and today was one of those times. The truth was, right now he was deciding whether or not it was a good idea to have gotten lily pregnant, it was all very confusing and scary.

Just then, the doctor came over and told him that he would have to leave the room for a couple of minutes.

"Nothing to worry about, just a couple of last minute procedures." the doctor looked a little worried nonetheless.

James didn't want to leave, he was scared for his fiancé and told the doctor so.

"I am not going leave my fiancé here all by herself, I don't care what you are about to do to her." he told them defiantly.

"James!" Lily started.

The doctor came over to her side of the bed and whispered something in her ear. She turned pale.

"James, please leave, I love you and don't you ever forget that, but please leave, just for a couple of minutes." Lily said, looking very pained but determined also.

James had seen Lily go pale and knew something was wrong, but he did as he was told and left the room, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and a comforting smile as he did so.

He paced up and down in the hall worried out of his mind. Just then, he heard Lily scream. He couldn't stand it, he was going crazy! Then, when he thought he was about to burst into the room, a nurse came out and told him that Lily was about to deliver and she was screaming for him. He immediately ran into the room, comforting Lily, saying

"I'm here baby, it's okay, we are going to be fine." he said soothingly.

Lily said nothing, she was in enormous pain, but she gave James hand a painful squeeze to let him know she had heard him.

Suddenly, the doctor spoke up.

"Okay Lily, when you feel the next contraction come, I want you to push hard." he said from the end of the bed.

Lily nodded and within the next 5 minutes there was another contraction and Lily pushed with all her might. The first contraction wasn't strong enough however and it took several more exhausting pushes to get the little guy into the world and into the loving mothers arms.

"Oh James." she breathed.

"He's wonderful. He is going to look exactly like you when he grows up…except for his eyes, he is going to have his mothers eyes."

And James wholeheartedly agreed.

**Lily's POV**

I was in intense pain all because of James Potter. I loved him with all of my heart but damn! He sure delivered a big little boy to me and I wanted Harry James Potter out now! We had already chose the name several months before, it jut sorta came to me in the middle of the night when my lovely fiancé was in the kitchen making a sandwich with extra pickles and mustard for me.

I looked over at James, he was arguing with the healer about not wanting to leave the room. At this point, I really didn't care what James wanted, whatever the healer said, James was going to do.

"James." I said in a warning voice.

The doctor came over to my side of the bed and whispered really low in my ear,

"Lily, the baby is not in the position that it is supposed to be in. you are really close to delivering and if we could move the baby so that it comes out head first, we might be able to deliver it normally, but we don't want your fiancé in here while we do it, it involves a lot of blood and pain. We don't want to scare him."

I paled. The baby was in trouble, and that could make it a whole lot more complicated. I did not know what the healer was talking about but I trusted him. I talked to James and he walked out to wait in the hall while they did what they had to do. They told me that I would feel intense pressure and a little pain and then the baby turning in my stomach. I steeled my self against the pain I was going to feel and then told them I was ready.

They were wrong. It was a ton of pain. I was in agony. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"Ahhhhh!"

Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. I felt the baby move and bawling, I pleaded for James to be let back in.

"Please" I gasped. "Please let my James back in here, I need him."

One of the nurses complied and James ran in saying comforting words and I squeezed his hand to let him know I heard him.

The doctor said from the end of the bed,

"Okay Lily, when you feel the next contraction come, I want you to push hard." said the healer.

When I felt the next contraction, I did as I was told. I gave a big push but I knew the contraction hadn't been big enough. Every time I felt a contraction for the next 10 minutes, I gave all of my strength to get the boy out of me. It was exhausting, and just as I was about to collapse, another wave of pain came over me and I gave a humongous push. The sound of welcome crying filled the room, and James and I waited to hold our new baby.

"Oh James." I breathed.

"He's wonderful. He is going to look exactly like you when he grows up…except for his eyes, he is going to have my eyes."

I looked up at James and I could see the love for this little human being fill him; I knew he agreed with me.

**So… how did ya'll like it? I am thinking about writing one more, and making this a trilogy. Tell me what you think about that on your way out, I can always use the pick-me-up that your wonderful reviews always leave me feeling like! I love ya'll tons and the first person to review gets a cookie from me! Love from-writerchick13**


End file.
